Let's Talk to Mephie!
by Katie the cat
Summary: Come on in to Katie and Silvia's Talk show! Ask the supervillan Mephlies a question! rules inside!
1. Chapter 1

Katie: Welcome, one and all! Welcome to 'Let's talk to Mephie!', The show that lets you ask Mephiles the Dark a question!

Mephie: Hello, useless Mortals...

Katie: Now here's my co host, Silvia the Dark!

Silvia: Hey, guys! Silvia here, I am always happy to help Katie out!

Katie: Just so you guys know, Silvia's Mephie's Amy and Rouge all wrapped into a brito of crazy!

Silvia: Yup!

Mephie: I'm only here because of death threats and money.

Katie: NO! Your here on free will!

Silvia: -sits in Mephie's lap- Right, Mephie? -batts eyes-

Mephie: Right.

Katie: Here are the rules: 1. Keep it pg 13, please. I need to keep this clean 2. Mephie's fragile, who am I kidding no he's not.. He is very doicle though, don't get mad if he dosen't give you a stright answer. 3. Do NOT bring up that this is agenst the rules, it happens all the time. 4. I would love if people to come to our asking corner regularly, but please, make sure Mephie likes you first. 5 DON'T FEED MEPHIE! We give him enough food as it is. 6. Yes, your questions can be random, although mephie will get angry if there too many. Thank you! each episode will have at least five questions! Hurry and ask!

Silvia: See you in ep. 1 everyone!'

Mephie; help me...


	2. Episode 1

Katie: Welcome, one and all! Welcome to 'Let's talk to Mephie!', The show that lets you ask Mephiles the Dark a question!

Mephie: Kill me now...

Slivia: Shut it, Mephie...

Katie: OK! Our first questions are from Ultima! Welcome to the Question corner! Mephie's answers are in bold text!

Questions:

Hi, Mephiles! I just wanna say that your my second favorite Sonic character! I got questions, so you get to answer them!

**Who's the first?**

Have you ever wanted a mouth?

**Yes. But then I remeber talking without a mouth makes me look scarier. So I suck it up**

Why didn't you go to the future and fuse with Iblis there? Sonic would be dead, and you had a golden opportunity to be Solaris without going through all that junk!

**It crossed my mind. But I thought killing someone would be a good pass time. I don't have much to do.** **And plus, there is no one to control in the future, so what would be the point?**

Why do you lack a mouth?

**Think about it: I am a shadowed being, an immortal one at that, with all the powers in the universe. Do you think I needed a mouth that bad?**

Why do you lack legs in your Crystalline form?

**Why do you care?**

Who's your favorite Sonic character? My favorite character is Nicole!

**Let me think... can it be Achie characters? In that case it would be a tie between Scourge and Rob O' the Hedge. Those two are the least annoying, even though Rob is somethimes hard to understand.**

That's all the questions I have to ask so far! I'll be back soon!

**Good ridance.**

Katie: Next we have MetalSnipertheHedgehog (Can we call ya Snipe?)

How do you get to sleep if u can't blink?

**I can blink. I never do it so everyone can see my eyes 100% of the time. This way they'll think of me as a snake, never knowing when and how I strike...**

Silvia: You can strike me anytime, Mephie. ;)

Mephie: Err... right. No thank you.

Katie: Anyway, Net Question is by Julz the cuppycake angel!

So Mephie.. 1. Where's your mouth?

**Don't have one**

2. Do you have feelings for Silvia XD!

**None of your beeswax!**

Silvia: Aw, mephie! I wanna know too!

3. What do you do in your free time? When your not trying to kill Sonic and his friends.

**Nothing much, alot of reading, writing, and running from Silvia.**

And 4. How on earth, (or mobius), do you talk?

**With energy that flows from my mind to the soundwaves in the air.**

Can't wait for the next chapter! :) Always a Fan and Friend- Cuppy

**Good ridance.**

Katie: Next we have Spirits of the elements!

Spirits-of-the-Elements  
>2011-09-18 . chapter 1<p>

Heeeeeeey, this looks like fun, let's ask Meph some questions! *evil grin*  
><strong>Oh crap...<strong>  
>Okay, here's my questions to Mephie:<p>

1. What do you think of Silvia?  
><strong>Mind you, Silvia is my obsesed fangirl that the author based of of Amy. Yet although she can be annoying most of the time, she gives me somthing to do. and she is a good fighter, so we get along for the most part.<strong>

**Katie: Uh huh...**  
>2. Are you annoyed that you only appeared in one Sonic game? (cuz Mephiles deserves better than that)<br>**I think I can do better. I can atleast be in that horific 4kids show. I need a new human to kill, and Chis seems like a good canidate**  
>3. How do you talk? No seriously, are you like telepathic or something?<br>**Already astablished**  
>4. Do you think Shadow is a noob (or something...) for not siding with you?<br>**I don't think the term would be 'noob' more like a mishap, or a bad idea, or even cowardly.**

5. Do you like manipulating and/or killing people?  
><strong>Yes. I love death. It makes me calm enough to be here without killing you for every single repitive andor stupid question.**

Katie: That's all the time we have for today! Good night everybody, see you next week!

Silvia: Bye! ^_^

Mephie: Shoot me, drown me, do somthing!


	3. Episode 2

Katie: Welcome, one and all! Welcome to 'Let's talk to Mephie!', The show that lets you ask Mephiles the Dark a question!

Mephie: Again?

Silvia: Of course!

Good riddance? Ha! It won't be easy getting rid of me! I told you I'll be back! I am immortal, so you can't kill me! There's a reason why everyone calls me Ultima. I...am ...the...ULTIMATE! *mimics your evil laugh when you killed Sonic* Bow before me Half-God! Now let's restart the question bomb!

**Ah, crap**

Did you know Metal Sonic is stronger than you? It's true! Solaris was taken down by three Supers, and Metal was taken down with nine people and three Supers! *singsong voice* Metal's better than you are! Metal's better than you are!

**Belive it or not, Metal and I are working to conbine our powers to create a super being, and with your attatude, you'll be first target.**

Were you trying to make Silver kill himself? If Silver killed Sonic, he would be the Iblis Trigger, and since Silver has to kill the Iblis Trigger, he has to kill himself.  
><strong>I thought about it.. but I brushed it aside<strong>  
>You are a really creepy re-color of Shadow, and you're awesome for that! You actually killed Sonic! (Only for him to be revived and kick your butt as Super Sonic! Epic Fail!) See ya soon! Real soon... *dark chuckle*<p>

**Be back never**

Katie: Next is from Jakeroo123

Do you know Dimentio?

Katie: Next is Julz again

Hi Mephie, I'm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me?

**No**

I have more questions for you! 1. Do you like candy, and if you do, which kind?

**I enjoy german chocolate...**

2. What books do you read?

**Anything by H.P. Lovecraft or Steven King.**

3. Why does death give you joy?

**Because it gets rid of the people I don't want to deal with.**

4. How long have you known Sylvia?- Cuppy

** six and a half years.**

Katie: Our last set of questions are from Ali:

does it feel that your only Sonic character in all of the worlds Sonic had that successly killed him while Eggman still hasn't in all the 20 years that the series existed?

**I don't really care.**  
>is it possible to talk without a mouth<p>

**Read ep. 1. You'll find the answer there.**


	4. Episode 3

Katie: Sorry for the delay, guys!

Mephiles: My life if OVER!

Sivia: You still got me, hun..

Mephiles: Ugh..

Ulitma asks:

*malicious laugh* Seriously? You and Metal? A psycho robot and half of a Sun God? That means it'll take six Supers and nine people! And you're up against a God who can summon his Nobody at will! A shame that my own Nobody is infatuated with me. That takes the Sora/Roxas relationship to another level! Why must you do this to me, Miley? WHY? *sigh* Enough small talk. I'll continue asking questions, if you don't mind. If you do, too bad!

**I hate you with a strong passion**

Have you ever read Whispers from the Dead? I bet one million dollars you haven't.

**I have**

What is the square root of pie?

****1.77245385****

A man has two coins that equal 15 cents. One coin is 5 cents, but the other is NOT a dime! What is the value of the other coin?

**Why the stupid math questions?**

What is the sound of one hand clapping?

**Didn't you bother TD with is question?**

Do you have any other powers besides summoning Dark Chaos Lances to kill people from behind, summon clones like a paranoid person, and hiding in peoples shadows, to avoid fighting, like a coward?

**Yes. and there are too many to list**

*smiles and shows all fangs* I'll skip the "see you soon" exit for now. Miley's waiting for me. You don't wanna know for what. I'm not kidding you - you don't. *evil smile*

**Have fun. I will call the police for you**  
>- Ultima the Fox - God of the Universe.<p>

Katie: Next, Obsidian Ruby!

OOH! OOH! I've got some questions for Mephiles!

**Who doesn't?**

How did you feel when you killed Sonic? (I cheered when I saw that, BTW.)

**I felt like it was another job well done.**

Do you realize how awesome you are?

**Yes. Yes I do.**

Why is it that in the game you have two different pallets (or whatever their called. You know, those color set thingys?)?

**Two different forms**

Well, I'm gonna go and order a t-shirt with you on it. Or watch Sonic die over and over. Bye bye! :)

**:) I like you best**

Note to Authors: Nice idea with the question thing. I'll be watching this. It's very entertaining.

Katie: we try!

Silvia: Ok, Next is... Pokemaniac92711

Hmm... What to ask... Who is your least favorite Sonic hero besides Sonic, Shadow or Silver?

**Knuckles**

Who is your favorite Sonic villian that isn't you, iblis, or soliaris? (not sure if spelled correctlly)

**Metal Sonic  
><strong>

Do you need to eat?

**Yes**

If so, how do you eat without a mouth?

**I smell it, the flavor goes to my brain, and any good nutrinets and anything else of value go to my body and bloodstream.**

Silvia: Next is, the Tials doll himself, Infamousplot!

Hello "Mephie"... *snickers* It's Tails Doll here (still hacking Infamousplot's account XD). I thought I might ask you a few questions.

**Ah, a fellow one timer. I need other villans to talk to sometimes...**

From one oneshot character to another... How do you deal with only having shown up once in a game? I mean, you still have a pretty strong following, but you were only in Sonic 'o6...

**I stay at the 'hotel for the forgotten', run by Katie. I will give you the address in secret.**

What's it like having appeared in the game that 95% of all Sonic fans say is the WORST Sonic game ever?

**It saddens honestly. But I cope.**

Have you ever appeared in any yaoi? Who were you paired with, and how do you cope with it?

**Yes, Mephadow. And I cope with it By avoiding it, really. **

How do you eat? I don't have to eat (I'd like to), but do you?

**I've expilaned this.**

You and Metal are working on a project together? Dangit, Metal doesn't tell me anything! I'm going to have to talk with him... Are you and MK doing anything behind my back?

**Honestly, getting you three out is my next mission.**

Katie: Next is Anoymous

HELLO!Im from Ask Tails Doll and, im sorry, i cant shoot you or kill immortal see so i cant kill you.

**Then you are of no use to me.**

Anyway, you can't GAME NEVER is my question:HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?

**... Why are you so insane?**

Katie: Next is That Guy.

Silvia: Which guy?

Katie: -_- The name says, 'That Guy', Silvia.

Silvia: ...Oh. XD

Hello Mephie. I've got some questions.

**I know. That's why your here.**

Would you like to be in another game? Or have your own game?

**I would like to be in newer games.**

I watched a video where you won a scare-off. Do you care?

**No.**

Do you like to laugh?

**To scare people, yes. Normally, no.**

You make me think of candy. Would you kill me because of that?

**Maybe. Depends on what you mean.**

That's all I need to ask. Yeah, yeah, bye, good riddance, be back never. I get it.

**Finally some one who gets it.**

Katie: Next is RandomSonicFan.

Dude, Mephiles :DDDD  
><strong>Smiley faces. Never a good sign.<strong>

Why did you steal Shadow's appearance?

**To give myself form over my normal whisp of smoke.**  
>Why did Silver think Shadow was you? I mean, obviously, the colors are different... Does he suffer from color-blindness like Amy?<p>

**Maybe because I would be an aged version of him in the futre, so I would be graying to him, I guess.**  
>DOES Amy have color-blindness?<p>

**No. She's just looking for bodily shape, not color.**

What would you have done if you'd come up in Rouge's shadow and taken her form instead of Shadow's? Bet THAT would've been awkward XD

**O_O Um... I guess I would have, started over..**  
>What do you think of Metal Knuckles?<p>

**He's fine**

Regular Knuckles?

**Hate him**

Little Bill?

**What?**

Alrighty, that's all from me -Nao update! :D

Katie: Will do! :D

Silvia: Next is Hater of Life

can i join you so we can someday rule the earth? i hate everyone so why not make them suffer! also if your wondering, my power level has maxed 2904351092325639587823075965. i want to power up more.

**No**

also, do you like not having a mouth.

**No**

Katie: Next is Shadow the h3dg3h0g.

I will destroi yeouh wiz mie awezomenez. Do u want to comment on that?

**...**


	5. Episode 4b

Katie: Oh! We missed a question!

Silvia: Sorry, Teachingdarknessfan1!

Since one of you came back in time with Silver and Blaze, and the other one was released from the scepter... Wouldn't cause a time paradox or something?

**No.**


	6. Episode 5

Katie: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Siliva: Up first for episode 5 is Shadow the h3dg3h0g

hater of life is my stuped cousion somewhere miles away (thank god) but he sent me an email to post his retard questions (god i hate him so much)

**Join the club **(We don't really hate anyone, Mephie does)  
>well im gona post my questions first.<br>btw, i am sharing an account with some others.  
>kill me now?<p>

**No**  
>if you were forced to work at a fast food resturaunt, which one would it be?<p>

**I don't know**  
>do you play board games?<p>

**I play chess**  
>who do you want to kill the most?<p>

**Sonic or Silver**  
>would you like to make an epic appearense in my story and be the main dude in one of my future stories?<p>

**Sure**  
>now for hater of life's questions:<br>have you ever cought shadow attempting to kill himself?

**? No**  
>do you get sick?<p>

**Yes**  
>can i rape you?<p>

**O_O ! NO!**  
>will you rape me?<p>

**NO!**  
>do you have a favorite tv show?<p>

**Criminal Minds**

if you can clone yourself, will you have an orgy with your clones?

**O_O I hate you.**  
>(see what i mean? i hate his guts. i think im gona end his life soon. HEY RACCOONINMYMIND, WHEN AM I GETTING MY ROCKET UPGRADE? oh yeah and btw i forgot to mention that i am superawesome on this account and yes i am a robot)<p>

shadow: how long does it take to upload this stuff!  
>superawesome: i want to see some answers to stuff!<br>theraccooninmymind: come on man! i want to see my answers!  
>max:duuuuuuuude... i want to see all of the answers to the questions!<br>sonic: MEPHILES! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME *ahem* well i do want to see the answers to the questions. also, you are being held captive by girls! they are girls right? or boys...  
>hypnotoad: *hypnotise hypnotise hypnotise*<p>

**...**

Silvia: Next is Prince of Torture.

Before I ask any questions, Let's get something out of the way. I don't like you, and I guarantee that you don't like me. But we're not here to be friendly. I'm here to ask questions, and you're here to answer them. So before you try to complain. Don't. Just don't. (This is all directed to Mephiles the Dark, and is not meant to offend the Author(s) any way, shape, or form.)

**... Wow, your... Wow**  
>1: If you killed Sonic, could you kill Mario too? (I hate Mario SO much.)<p>

**When I find a way to break the laws of space and time, then sure.**  
>2: What do you think of this quote ? "When you kill,you don't just take their life, you carry it with you, anything and everything that they once represented becomes yours for the rest of your existence."<p>

**Bullcrap**  
>3: I respect you. But only because you were the only person who could kill Sonic. Now answer this. What is Respect?<p>

**Respect... Never really thought of the subject. Let's see, respect is when you look up to a person in a positive, non threataning way, and I'm guessing when you want to 'follow in they're footsteps' so to speak.**  
>4: Care to explain to me whowhat Solaris was?

**Solaris is a sun and fire god, which, as you can tell, is a mix of me and Iblis.**  
>5:Does anything these Mortals ask even interest you? If not, then why are you doing this in the first place? (Again, no offenses are meant towards the Author(s) in any way, shape, or form. This is all directed towards Mephiles.) <strong>I am held here agenst my will, and you, Ulitma, and Miley honsetly intrest me.<strong>  
>That's all I can think of right now. Remember one thing, though. I will never try to insult or make you feel important, that's all up to you. I'm only here to kill a couple minutes and ease my curiosity a little before returning to my own fanfictions. (Again, no offenses are meant towards the Author(s) in any way, shape, or form. This is all directed towards Mephiles.)<br>Signed.  
>~The Prince of Torture.<p>

Katie: He was... dark...

Silvia: No kidding...

Katie Anyway, next is Metal SonicMetal Knuckles.

Hello, this is Metal Sonic here. Tails Doll asked you questions last time, so I figured I'd come over.  
>I'm your favorite Sonic villain, eh? Flattered.<p>

**Well, you are helping me.**  
>Just wanted to know how the plans are going. Oh, and Metal Knuckles wanted me to say 'Hi.' So... Hi.<p>

**The plans, still need to figure out some technical issuses. Oh, and, Hi I guess.**

Katie: Next is Infamousplot.

Hey Mephiles! Sorry Ultima's been harassing you. Do you want me to have Tails Doll tell him to knock it off? He's a nice guy, but sometimes he can go a bit overboard ^_^'

**I would owe you alot if you did.**  
>Do you think I should spend my money on getting Sonic 06?<p>

**To see me, yes. For any othe reason, no. It's not that worth it.**  
>What do YOU think of SonElise? Do you think it should be considered bestiality? I heard someone say that if it's with an anthro it doesn't count, but I don't think that's the case -_-' What about you?<p>

**Let me clear the air. ELISE IS AN IDIOT. A waste of time, money, and a game that would have been a lot less painful to play. And, as for Sonelise, that. Is. Gross. Now, mind you, Katie is a furry, so it was kind of offenceive to her. But that's another ordeal. Also, I think Sonic gets involved with too many human idiots. (Chris, Elise, Merlina, that genie chick i forget the name of) And That list I can garentee will get longer. Byt there has been a few good human characters, such as Maria and Hope, but that's it, and that list most likly won't increase.**  
>How's life?<p>

**As best as it can be with Silvia around.**  
>What do you think of Tails?<p>

**Hate him.**

Tails Doll?

**A not very close friend.**

Katie: Next is RandomSonicfan

Aw, Mephie, y u no liek me? XD

**Never said I didn't**  
>What do you have against smiley faces? What did they ever do to you? Is it because you're jealous that they have mouths? *ducks to avoid attack*<p>

**-_- Now I do.**  
>What's the meaning of life?<p>

**The meaning of life, huh? Well, it's to find love, happyness, and peace of mind.**  
>What's your favorite color?<p>

**Purple and black**  
>How do you feel about being asked stupid questions?<p>

**Annoying**  
>Are my questions stupid? Oh wait, I already know the answer to that.<p>

**Yes**  
>Okay, Okay, I have a serious question- How do you deal with authors who constantly talk about their OCs and act as if they are real? It gets really annoying, but what can you do?<p>

**I don't really care.**

Katie: Next is Ultima

Good afternoon, Mephistopheles T. Dark. I see with a heavy heart that you despise me. A shame, really. We could've been worthy adversarys and formidable opponents. Screw the formalities! Let's get this started!

**-_-**  
>1. Try to figure this out without you brain burning to ash.<br>1. Sentence 2 is false  
>2. Sentence 1 is true<br>Good luck! Psyche!

**... Nether one of them are true!**  
>2. What did you think I was going to do with Miley? We just shopped for furniture! I just said that, because, knowing you, you wouldn't care, so I left it at that! It seems I can pollute even the filthiness of minds. Wait, did you just call the police just for shopping for furniture? *sarcasm* Wow... Who'd believe that!<p>

**You don't want to know what I was thinking...**  
>3. Why do you hate me so much? Give seven reasons why, not just a short answer.<p>

**1. Your annoying**

**2. Your sort of scary**

**3. Miley scares me**

**4. your questions hardly make sense**

**5. You scare Silvia to death**

**6. You are on my death list**

**7. No one likes you! Go away!**

I deeply apologize for my borderline unforgivable actions. If it makes you feel better, I'll have Miley freeze me to death with an Icicle Mine! Then that means I'll be frozen for two weeks! See ya!  
>Me: Miley, Icicle Mine me!<br>Miley: No!  
>Me: Do it! It'll make Mephiles happy! I don't want to be on his To Kill list!<br>Miley: *crestfallen* Okay... *uses Icicle Mine*  
>Me: *freezes*<br>Miley: *gets an ice pick* *sigh* He is a nitwit. A lovable nitwit, but a nitwit, nonetheless. *carefully chips away at ice* As soon as this is over, I am going to slap him!

**Miley, is he worth it?**

Katie: Next is Cosmo7Tails

I just have one question  
>why do you hate so much? I mean why hate when we can all love!<br>Thats all ;)

**Weirdo.**

Silvia: Next is... Miley?

Hi Mephy! As you know, Ultima's is frozen in ice. Before you give a snappy comment that Ultima won't review, I'll be subbing for Ultima. Yes, it's me Miley. You've heard about me from Ultima, but now I'll be reviewing while he's iced up at the moment. He's really sorry for all the stuff he did. That's why he froze himself. Technically, I froze him, but he made me do it against my will. Enough personal drama! Let's get cracking!

**Oh no**  
>Can you SpinDash?<p>

**Never tried it.**  
>Do you want to see me slap Ultima? If not, I'll still slap him and send the video to TD, who will send it to Metal Sonic, who will send to you. *smiles happily* Either way, you'll still get the video. ^—^<p>

**I would love to.**  
>*worriedlyfearfully* Are you going to kill Ultima for revenge? *hugs Ultima's frozen body protectively* Please don't.

**Whatever**  
>*stifles laughter* Silver is the great mighty poo, and he's going to throw his sh*t at you. *bursts out laughing* Do you know what I'm talking about?<p>

**No**  
>Are you going to kill Sonic for Halloween? *excited* Do it! Do it! *tail swishes excitedlyhopefully/rapidly*  
>Based on what Ultima told you, what did you think of me? What do you think of me now?<p>

**Your alot less scary than I thought...**  
>That's all from me for now! See ya next time! *grabs ice pick* *playfullyjokingly* Now I'll go free my lover! =^—^= Bye Bye, Mephie!


	7. Episode 6!

Katie: OMG! Hai! We didn't get alot of questions this week! -sadface-

Silvia: We're starting to think Y'all don't like us! D:

Kaite: Ultima seems less hostile to Mephy today

Hi! It's me again! I hope I'm not coming in at a bad time.  
><strong>Ultima, when you have my job, it fades wheter times are good or bad<strong>

What are you going to do this Halloween? Kill Sonic? Egg Robotnik's base? Blow up Shadow's house? Kill Sonic? Wait, I said that already! Well, at least we get to see Sonic die again! YAAAY!  
><strong>Sleep.<strong>

YES! Finally someone who agrees with me about SonElise! GOD! That was SO idiotic of SEGA! Geez. At least they somewhat fixed the problem by having you kill Sonic! That was great...  
><strong>*sigh* Killing Sonic was the best fricking thing I've ever done.<strong>

Would you compare yourself to Mewtwo? Mewtwo was created from Mew's genes, you were created from Shadow's shadow, and you both killed the main character only for a brief period of time. Mewtwo killed Ash, and you killed Sonic.

Silvia: -rofl's-

**Shut up, Silvia!**

How do you cope with people who say that this is against the rules? I just want them to shut up! Who cares if it's against the rules? We certainly don't! Everyone's doing it! That's how I cope. What say you? The same?

**It's very annoying. And I tend to ignore it.**

hat's all from me! Bye! *waves tail in a goodbye gesture

**Bye.**

Kaite: Next into the mix it Julz!

Hey Mephie! I'm back with more questions! :)

If you had a mouth what would you eat?

**...I dunno.**

ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR SILVIA!

***sigh* If enough, say five people ask this, I WILL give a full answer.**

Silvia: Yay!

How much would could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

**...As much as it wants..?**

Do you like Norwhales?

Kaite: Norwhales, norwhals swimmin' in the ocean, causein' a comotion cuz they are so-

**SHUT UP, CAT!**

How about Dugongs!

**They look like manatees...**

I love NORWHALES! Have you ever seen a norwhale?

**Yes.**

I have no idea why I'm obsessing over norwhales right now but I just am so be HAPPY! What kind of music do you like?

**... the musical type? I hate rap, though. I like my music to have pitches..**

How does it feel to be the first villain to actually kill Sonic?

**Woo!**

What do you think of Dr. Robotnik/Eggman?

**Annoying fat egg thing...**

How long have you known Katie?

**Two/Three years.**

That's all my questions for now but I'll have a lot more later on. ^-^ Talk to you later Mephie!~ Julz

**Goodbye.**

Katie: Neeeeeext, Sakura the Kitsune!

To Authors, My character is coming to the set in 3... 2... 1! Also, if the visitor is not part crystal, part bunny, part bat, part hedgehog, let me know.

**Ok..?**

Eva: Hey Mephiles! I brought you german chocolates. I know you like them. Now, let's get started! What kinds of vegetables do you like?

**I..I like carrots.. and thanks for the chocolate.**

Katie: Silvia! THE MEPH HAS BEEN FED!

Silvia: NOOOOOO!

If you were required, which would you do; Make out with Shadow and Silver OR Do an underwear modeling photoshoot (and no, not with boxers, with what I call "men's panties")?

**My god.. NEITHER!**  
>Do you find it funny that the other day, Shadow called Silver gay, so Silver hit Shadow with a "man purse"?<br>***Snickers* That is amusing...**

See Ya, Mephiles!

**You amuse and scare me..**

Katie: Next is Metal Star Tiger!

HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEPHILES! *evil grin* I would like you to know, that you are my tenth favourite Sonic character. I also think that, I can kick your butt. To an extent. I mean, you can kill me, but I can kick your butt still. It's not about a fight. I bet I can win in a prank war with you. WHATEVER. QUESTION TIME!

**...What?**

1) So Mephiles...Have a favourite movie? What's it about? A video game character that comes to life and kills people? Some dude who doesn't have any control over his hands? The Ring? I KNOW WHICH MOVIE IT IS! It's Ice Age 3 isn't it? No, it might be Sleeping Beauty. IT'S SLEEPING BEAUTY ISN'T IT! Don't worry Meph, I'm just teasing.

**My favorite movie, eh? Well, I do enjoy watching Saw... Nightmare on Elm street... Zombie Land, The Pirates of The Carribian movies...THe shining, It, The Exorsist, Alein, ETC**

2) Did you watch Mind Over Murder? If you say you did... I don't even know what the movie is about... I just watched a commercial! I'm pretty sure it's in a different language!

**Nope.**

3) There is 100 birds on a power line. 4 get shot down by hunters. How many birds are left?

**None. the gunshots scared them away.**

That's it. My dad is yelling at me to get off the laptop. Later!

**Bye.**

Silvia: Next is FireLilli!

Okay, Hi! You are one of my favorite Sonic characters. Okay, to get this out of the way, I don't care what you ****ing think of me, but you just have to ****ing deal with it and just d*mn answer them, okay? Good, and yes, I can kill you. Easily. Okay questions.

**O_O The heck?**

1. What do you think of my quote 'It doesn't matter if you killed the person, it matters if you think 'what the f*ck?''

**...**

2. I know weird quote...

**...**  
>3. Whats your motto?(Mine is 'When life gives you lemons... squeeze them in peoples eyes AND LET IT BURN!')<p>

**...Don't have one..**

4. … You hate me don't you?

**...You scare me.**

5. If you do, you die next. If you don't, yay!

**...**

6. I'm probably annoying you, bye! And no mean things if you wanna live.

**...**

7. Oh yeah btw I am 11 and immortal

**Then watch your language, young lady!**

～ Signed and approved by FireLilli

Kaite: On that note we better leave.. ^^'

Silvia: Bye, guys!


	8. Message to my loyal fans!

OH GUYS IM SO SORRY! Dx Look, I have a life! So, I have to postpone, ok? Ok. I'll try updating soon!


End file.
